This invention relates to an improved wind power generator and more particularly to a wind power generator which includes means for enhancing the rotation of the rotor assemblies mounted thereon.
Wind power generators have been employed for many years for generating electrical energy. A large number of wind power generators have been previously developed but the efficiency of the same is somewhat less than desirable.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved wind power generator.
A further object of the invention is to provide a wind power generator including a rotor assembly having a wind deflector mounted thereon which not only deflects the wind towards the rotor blades at a more efficient angle but which also prevents the wind from inhibiting the rotation of the rotor.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a wind power generator which includes means for maintaining the rotors mounted thereon in a proper position relative to the wind.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a wind power generator which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.